


Your Secret's Wide Open

by blindlyseeking



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, girlverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindlyseeking/pseuds/blindlyseeking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was going to include this scene somewhere in Some Hearts Are Gallows but the storyline has changed so much and it doesn't really fit anymore, so to conclude our holy month of Femslash February I decided to post this as a oneshot.</p><p>Gina and Frankie decide to try something a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Secret's Wide Open

            “Frankie,” Gina gasps into her mouth as they stumble into her bedroom.

            “Yeah?” she says as she yanks Gina’s shirt over her head. Frankie runs her fingers across Gina’s stomach and ass as she kisses her shoulders. Frankie is shoving her shirt over her head and undoing her own bra when Gina says her name again, but Frankie doesn’t respond. Instead she grabs at Gina’s ass and sucks on her neck.

            “Oh my God, Frankie,” she groans. Frankie loves that best about Gina. How loud and unashamed she is. The next morning, Gina’s neighbors always glare at them for keeping them up all night. “Frankie,” she says, but this time Gina lightly pulls her away. When Frankie looks at her, her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are gleaming. Without looking away from her, she says, “I wanna tie you up.”

            Frankie bites her lip to contain the wide grin spreading across her face and nods.

            “Kinky bitch,” Frankie jokes as she runs a hand through her spiky blonde hair, tugging, as she leans backwards onto the other girl’s mattress. Gina climbs right on top of her, and teases her fingers across her underwear as she pulls down her jeans. Gina pulls her in for a hot, wet kiss and the smaller girl easily submits to her. She runs a finger down Frankie’s neck, causing her to giggle and shiver, and explores the rest of her body with the other.

            “Hang on,” she says and climbs off the mattress to the closet, sliding her skirt over her ass when she bends down.

            “You fucking tease,” Frankie says, laughing and throws a pillow at her. Gina doesn’t respond, only reveals a small coil of rope pulled taut between her hands. She makes quick, tight knots around Frankie’s wrists and her chest, like she’s done it before. Even though Frankie’s got pretty small boobs but they still strain against the tight ropes, even more so because her arms are bound tight behind her back. She sits up straight on her knees, defiantly staring down her band mate.

            “If you want me to stop, say ‘raspberries’.” Frankie nods. “Are you good?” she asks, but Frankie giggles at her with her dark hair falling in her eyes. Gina won’t stand for that though because immediately she smacks the outside of Frankie’s thigh. She only smirks. “Are you good?” Gina asks again, more insistently. Frankie nods enthusiastically, not smiling this time. Then her hand is over her crotch, rubbing achingly slow. “God, I could just eat you up right now, you look so good.” Frankie whines as the movement of her fingers register and lapping waves of pleasure trickle through her. Gina kisses down her thighs, and Frankie can’t help but emit tiny noises of frustration.

            “Yeah, fucking, Gina get on with it,” she says, but the other woman is not hearing it.

            “Always in such a hurry,” she says. Frankie spreads her thighs wide for her as she licks around her stomach, playfully tonguing her bellybutton. Her whole body is tense and Gina leaves a trail of goose bumps wherever her tongue and fingers trail. Then, as soon as she went from sensitive and playful, she’s grabbing Frankie’s ass and sucking on her breasts. Gina moves her hands to the tops of her thighs to hold her down, but Frankie can’t help gasping and smiling from how good it feels.

            “God, just eat me _out_ already,” Frankie groans. Gina doesn’t need to be told twice, but she’ll still take her time with it. Locking eyes with her in a way that shoots straight to the pit of her stomach, Gina slides Frankie’s underwear down her hips, dragging her blunt fingernails along her thighs. The red trails stand out in sharp contrast to the pale skin. She then shoots up to pull Frankie in for one more heavy kiss, their tongues tangling and bodies pressed together. Frankie feels completely exposed, shivering and naked while Gina is still in her bra and underwear.

              Frankie loves Gina’s body in every way: the curves and the pillowy soft regions of her stomach and thighs, just the right amount of skin to sink your fingers and teeth into. She’s always _everywhere._ Frankie is trying to fight the urge to devour her completely, but every inch of her is burning with the need to touch her, her wrists and chest already straining against the ropes. Before Gina knows what’s happening, Frankie kisses down her chin and neck, sucking just below the ear. She allows her head to fall back and Frankie works as quickly as possible, trying to claim Gina as her own, but fast as ever she has a fistful of her hair, just the way they both like it, and is running her fingers over Frankie’s pussy tantalizingly.

            “Fine, you want me to fuck you? Little impatient, Frankie,” Gina says, rubbing her clit. Her voice is dripping like honey. She laughs lightly at the look on Frankie’s face. Gina pulls away her fingers and holds them to the other girl’s mouth. Frankie invites them in without thinking about it, swirling her tongue around the two fingers.

            “What do you taste like?” she asks and Frankie moans around her fingers. Just like that, Gina’s sliding down Frankie’s body again. Without any warning, she pushes Frankie backwards so she lands clumsily on her ass, legs spread wide. Gina turns her over gently until Frankie is in the position that she wants: face and chest pressed into the mattress, ass in the air and thighs spread apart. “Jesus,” Frankie whines.

            Frankie’s whole body is tensed in anticipation now that Gina’s actually _doing_ instead of teasing. She has to work to relax her muscles, only to stiffen up in surprise and let out a high keening sound that she don’t recognize as her own voice when Gina’s mouth envelops her. It feels so fucking good, so hot and intense that Frankie feels like she might implode from the pleasure. Gina’s tongue rubs her clit, and Frankie’s hips are stuttering into her mouth but instead of holding her steady, Gina just takes it in stride. Frankie emits a few curses but mostly she just lets out incomprehensible sounds of pleasure and pants heavily. Gina just works her hands over her ass and groans lightly around her as she writhes with pleasure. Frankie’s wrists pull against the constraints and something about it drives her just the right way. She can feel the pleasure building in her body and she need to touch Gina more than anything, she needs to wrap her fingers in her long hair, she need to do _something_ but she can’t. The whole thing is so fucking hot she can barely think.

            Just when she’s least expecting it, she flips the both of them to the side before pushing Frankie onto her back, arms trapped beneath her. The position is more comfortable, and Frankie can completely give way to pleasure. Gina slides her middle finger inside of her and Frankie groans from the back of her throat, squeezing her eyes tight and panting frantically. When Gina comes up for air, she murmurs to her band mate.

            “You’re killing me. We should have done this _sooner_.” Gina’s fingers bend inside of her, sending soft waves of pleasure through her, undertones to the electric feeling of her tongue on Frankie’s clit. “I want to eat you alive.” Gina pulls her fingers out of her and starts rubbing her clit again, crawling over her and kissing her stomach. Frankie arches up into every small touch of hers. Gina licks at one of her breasts and teases her nipple. Frankie stares down at her, unblinking, while Gina takes her other hand and yanks her up by her hair for a kiss.

            “Fuck,” Frankie says. “You know I have, ungh fucking hell, a hair thing.” Frankie grins up at her. She grins back but speeds up her hand, causing Frankie to moan and press into her harder. “More, Gina, come on,” she pants. Gina goes in for a kiss, and Frankie can’t do anything but gasp and moan into her mouth. Her whole body is tense from the feeling and she wraps her legs around Gina’s waist while she works her hand against her. She’s kissing every bit of Frankie: her ears, her shoulders, and the creases of her elbow. Her free hand is still pulling tight at Frankie’s hair. Before Frankie knows what she’s doing, Gina’s back down between her legs and staring up at her with a devious smile on her lips. She slides her tongue against Frankie’s pussy and she bites her lip to keep from making more noise than she already is. It’s only when she starts fucking her with her tongue that Frankie looks away from Gina and squeeze her eyes shut again.

            “I’m gonna come,” Frankie whispers as she feels the waves of it build in the pit of her stomach, so fucking intense. Her eyes are screwed shut as she gasps way too loud, rocking frantically against Gina through her orgasm. She’s giggling as Frankie comes down, petting her thighs.

            “You gonna let me go now?” Frankie asks, crawling onto her knees again, but Gina gives her a fake pout.

            “But I just love you like that,” she says then adds almost as an afterthought. “And I wanted you to watch.”

            “Have I ever told you how fucking _perfect_ you are?” Frankie says, smiling hugely.

            “It won’t hurt to hear it again,” Gina says as she spreads her legs. She breathes deeply as she works her fingers against her clit. She sighs contentedly, playing it up for Frankie. It doesn’t take her long to really get herself worked up, never breaking eye contact from her. When she’s really getting at it, sliding her wet fingers in and out of herself, she crawls over to Frankie, and she leans forward to catch Gina’s mouth in a kiss. They kiss hot and heavy, Gina moaning Frankie’s name. Frankie trails her tongue down her neck and collarbone, finding one of her nipples and sucking. Gina pulls Frankie’s head up by the hair yet again and says, “No touching.” Frankie thinks but only for a second that she looks a little sad. Gina leans back, pulling her legs apart, and fucking her hand. Her breathing is erratic and her head falls back, exposing her pale throat. They both gasp as she comes, Gina twisting her body so it looks like waves are crashing through her. When she finally comes down, they’re both smiling at each other like maniacs.


End file.
